Chocolate Ice Cream
by Semblance of Sanity
Summary: Seamus worries that Dean is pulling away, and it manifests in his dream. :: Written primarily for the Dream Challenge :: I might make this a series if I like the rest of my prompts.


_Once again, I have Red (TheNextFolchart) to thank for being such an awesome beta and fixing my awkward sentences!_

* * *

"You're crazy," Harry said, shaking his head. "You're Dean's best friend."

"That's what I thought!" Seamus said. "But now he's spending all his time with Longbottom."

Ron snorted. "What, are you girls? Just because he won't pee with you -"

"_Ron_," Hermione said.

"He hates me." Seamus flopped face-first onto the couch.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're being overly dramatic," Hermione said. "Harry's right. You and Dean are best friends. He is just tutoring Neville for their big test in Arithmancy. And he'll be back soon, anyway, unless he wants to get in trouble for being out of the common room after hours."

"Cheer up, mate," Ron grinned, slapping Seamus' back. "You guys can pee together again when it's over."

"Piss off."

* * *

_A suit-clad Dean pressed a tie into Seamus' hand and cracked a joke about bowties and old men._

_"Bowties are cool!" Seamus held his clover-covered bowtie under Dean's nose to demonstrate. Dean shook his head and shoved it away._

_ Seamus licked his cone - chocolate, he noticed - and looped Dean's tie around his neck. _

_Harry flew past the dorms on his Firebolt, chasing a Snitch. Dean and Seamus hopped on their brooms and flew off in his wake, and a castle loomed over them._

_- The doors were tall and wide, and they flew past a giant as the building shook with it's steps -_

_A ringing song echoed throughout the building, and they sat in the balcony with the Quidditch team. _

_Luna was onstage - clad in a shimmering white dress and radish earrings - and her voice reached every corner. __Hundreds of voices joined -_

_And he recognized the song as 'Masquerade,' from _Phantom of the Opera_._

_Dean nudged him, laughing, and pulled a white and black harlequin mask down over his face. He held out his hand and Seamus liked how their fingers looked - chocolate and vanilla, entwined. _

_They twirled, around and around as they floated higher and higher into the stars._

_The song followed them._

_"Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!"_

_Dean winked. "What?" Seamus yelled over the din, but Dean was already twirling out of his arms and into Neville's, and Seamus was suddenly dancing with Peeves, who had a neon yellow suit hanging from his transparent form. "No," Seamus tried to say, but Peeves spun him away from Dean, and he hated this, he wanted to go back, go back, go_ back_ -_

_"Think of it! A secret engagement! Look, your future bright. Just think of it."_

_"But why is it secret? What have we to hide?"_

_- go back go back go back -_

_Mistletoe appeared, and __Seamus__ was back in __Dean's__ arms, and he was tipping Seamus' head back and leaning down -_

_And then Dumbledore was there, pulling the Sorting Hat down over Seamus' eyes, and the hat cackled in his ear and screamed, "GAY!"_

_And everyone was laughing and Dean was screaming and running from the room -_

_"Dean!"_

_"Seamus!" - and Dean was tied to a wooden pole, a fire at his feet, and Death Eaters were chanting in parseltongue, stomping around the fire -_

_- and Dean was screaming, and twisting, and jerking as the fire started to consume him._

_Seamus ran and ran, but roots slithered from the ground as snakes and latched onto his ankles._

_"Seamus! __Seamus!"_

_"Dean!"_

_"Seamus!"_

* * *

"Seamus!"

Seamus sat up with a gasp, his eyes wild and wide. Dean was on the edge of the bed, yawning, one hand on Seamus' shoulder. "Dean."

Dean rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, buddy. I'm here. You awake now?"

"Yeah." But Seamus closed his eyes and shoving his face into the crook of Dean's shoulder while hugging his waist. Dean tensed for only a moment before he hugged Seamus back.

Seamus took deep breaths until his heart stopped thumping in his ears. Dean rolled his neck, sighing with the series of _pop!_'s. "Alright?"

Seamus nodded, pulling away and rubbing his face.

"You want me to grab the chessboard?" Dean asked, standing up. "We can go play by the fire."

"Yeah. Okay."

Dean yawned again, stretching like a cat, all lean muscles and chocolate skin.

"Dean?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks."

Dean smiled tiredly. "What are friends for?"

* * *

For "Opera - To watch an opera in your dream represents your quest for the grander things in life. The dream may also be trying to tell you that you are being overly dramatic in some waking situation" in the Dream Challenge; **Hamlet** in the Inspiration-by-Shakespeare Challenge; **Dad** in the Oh the Thinks You Can Think Competition; "Cwtsh (Welsh) - a hug or cuddle; a safe place; the space or the cupboard under the stairs" in the Interesting Words Challenge; **Lumiere** and **'chessboard' **in the Disney Characters Competition; "Bowties are cool!" in the Doctor Who Quotes Challenge.


End file.
